


I DONT KNOW WHAT TO NAME THIS YET BARE WITH ME

by 0FallCoffee0



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chatlogs, Dorks, Fluff, Its 2:00 AM, Memes, Morgana Doesn't have thumbs, My bab Mishima is here, Plot, the whole gangs here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0FallCoffee0/pseuds/0FallCoffee0
Summary: I'm Sorry I am a shitty author this is my first fic so I hope you enjoyAlso Names for the users :)AkiraRyujiAnnYusukeHaruMakotoFutabaMishimawhatwhatwhat





	I DONT KNOW WHAT TO NAME THIS YET BARE WITH ME

**Author's Note:**

> Names for the users :)
> 
> Akira 
> 
> Ryuji
> 
> Ann
> 
> Yusuke 
> 
> Haru
> 
> Makoto
> 
> Futaba 
> 
> Mishima

Okay lets just get this straight

Morgan is technically a furry 

Ryuji its 4:00 AM GO TO BED 

FUCK YOU 

WHEN WHERE HOW

what 

what

what

7:00 AM


End file.
